Little Things
by CharlieBerryFabray
Summary: Despúes de 4 años de haber dejado Lima,Rache & Quinn Regresan para la boda de Will y una reunion de Ex alumnos y se dan cuenta que los sentimientos no han cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron... Siii lo se soy malisima para los Summary s pero denle una oportunidad! C:
1. Chapter 1

**Buuuueno este es el principio de mi primer fic,espero que lo lean y lo disfruten...amm...acepto sugerencias,criticas no sean muy malos. Actualizare cada Jueves y amm...ya xD al final del capitlo les dejo mi twitter para cualquier cosa y..ya Cx**

**Little Things**

Pov Rachel.

Han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que estuve en Mckinley, mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde entonces…y la verdad aun no se porque me deje convencer de regresar

**S:** Berry! Ya es hora de irnos

**K:** Rachel por dios se que eres un Diva y que te encanta hacernos esperar…Todo Broadway lo sabe pero debemos apurarnos o perderemos el vuelo.

**R:** Ya ya voy, Santana ..Es necesario que Vallamos a Lima? De Verdad?

**S**: Claro que si Rachel, Es La reunión de ex alumnos,y la Boda De Schuster

**R**: Si si lo se,lo entiendo pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de ver la Cara de Bobo de Finn o..o..

**S**: O admitir que aun sigues babeando por Fabray….

**R**:O admitir que sigo babeando por...¿Qué? No!

**S**:Jajaja Berry No te sirve de nada seguir ocultando que babeas por ella…Además que mas da que te guste? Si ya todos sabemos que te van las mujeres,y gracias al cielo mira que en un momento pense que ibas a terminar casada con La Ballena Hudson.

**K**: Bueno bueno bueno dejemos de hablar de mi hermanastro por favor Y vámonos que perdemos el vuelo

Salimos del departamento y tomamos un taxi.

**K**: Rachel, llamaste a Shelby?

**R**: Si, ella llegará mañana con la niña, hoy tenía mucho trabajo.

**S**: La rata traicionera va a llegar con ella?

**R**: Claro San, es mi hija, además yo no se porque te quejas si adoras a la niña

**S**: Claro claro que la quiero pero eso no le quita que sea un demonio!

**K**: Saben? A veces me pregunto como pueden ser tan buenas amigas..?

**R**: San es genial, la amo y se que ella me ama cierto San..?-le aprieto un poco las mejillas a San y ella reacciona-

**S**:Aleja tus manos de mi Frodo..

**K**: Ya por favor! Rachel, mejor dime que dijo Shelby cuando la niña le dijo Abuelita?

**R**: Jajajajaja Tendrían que haber visto su cara…Creí que le daría un infarto, pero dijo que sabia que un día iba a pasar eso y que ya se acostumbraría.

**S**: Entonces es un hecho que el pequeño demonio viene a vivir con nosotros?

**R**: Si San, es un hecho, Shelby no puede cuidarla y yo si.

**S**: Entonces….Que va a pasar cuando Britt venga a vivir definitivamente con nosotros?

**K**: Pues entonces serán dos niñas en casa.

**S**: Cállate Porcelana!

San y Kurt empezaron a pelear mientras ibamos en el taxi y yo…yo solo pensaba en que la volvería a ver despúes de cuatro años yo aun la amaba eso lo tenia muy claro pero ella…ella nunca sintió nada por mi, pero aun asi el pensar en verla de nuevo me ponia tan nerviosa como la primera vez que la ví.

POV QUINN

Hoy es el día por fin volveré a Lima…muero por ver a mis amigos,a San,Britt,Sam,Mercedes incluso quiero ver al bobo de Finn y al idiota de Puck, pero aun más importante muero por verla a ella…Rachel Barbra Berry…El gran amor de mi vida….

**_Quinn nunca entenderas que ella no te amaba?_**

Lo sé pero eso no cambia que yo si la amo y que muero por verla,oirla,abrazarla…

**_Claro y cuando llegue de la mano de su novia o incluso del tonto de Finn,recuerdame que me ria de ti!_**

Aveces me pregunto ¿Por qué me afecta tanto lo que me dices?

**_Soy tu conciencia cariño..se que lo que va a pasar._**

Aparco el coche en mi antigua casa,mi madre me recibe con una gran sonrisa

**J**: Quinnie,cariño que alegría verte pense que llegarías mañana en la mañana.

**Q**: Si lo se, pero quize adelantar mi viaje para pasar la noche contigo mamá hace tanto que no te veo…-Creo que noto que le mentí-

**J**: Yo más bien creo que lo que quieres es ver si logras verla esta noche.

Q: Ehh…yo..yo..-Demás esta decir que mi mamá sabe perfectamente bien que Rachel me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo-Pues quieres la verdad?-Ella asiente-MUERO por verla mamá…cuando la vi en el estreno de Wicked me quería morir ,estaba Hermosa ,pero ni siquiera me atreví a esperar para saludarla.

**J**: Quinn! Porque hiciste eso? Santana te vio?

**Q**: Jaja si Santana me hubiera visto te juro que no me hubiera dejado escapar.-Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en el living-

**J**: La amas cierto?

**Q**: Demasiado, pero no creo que ella sienta algo por mi. Y la entiendo, después de cómo la trate en la secundaria…

**J**: Quinnie cariño, eso tú no lo sabes, nunca tuvieron una oportunidad y si bien es cierto que bueno tu no la trataste muy bien en la secundaría las cosas han cambiado, tú has cambiado y todo es posible en esta vida. Pero tengo una mala noticia.

**Q**: Cuàl?

**J**: Bueno pues casualmente anoche cene con los Berry y me dijeron que el avión llega a media noche…aunque podrías ir por ella al aeropuerto…y no sé, pedirle matrimonio…o algo asi que te parece?-Casarme con Rachel? Que más quisiera yo!

**Q**: Jajajajaja muy graciosa madre, entonces mi plan entrará C-A-R-B- empezará mañana.

**J**: Tú plan que?

**Q**: Jajaja el plan Conquistar A Rachel Berry, asi le puso Tommy al plan.-Mi mamá no paraba de reír-

**J**: Hablando de Tommy…¿No iba a venir contigo?

**Q**: Si pero tenía trabajo,lllegará mañana a primera hora asi que te recomiendo que prepares un buen desayuno porque ya lo conoces.

**J**: Dios ese hombre me va a dejar sin comida…como siempre! Pero esta bien…mira nadamás la hora! Me iré a dormir,tú habitación esta tal y como la dejaste..Te quiero Quinnie y me da mucho gusto que estes aquí.-Me dio un beso y subió las escaleras cuando estaba arriba solo me grito-Quinnie hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas…Pronto…

**Buuuuenoo mi twitter es dicemecharlie para cualquier cosa...nos leemos pronto! C:**

Oh dios! Mi mamá tiene novio? Mi mamá?

**_Acaso pensaste que se quedaría sola toda la vida Quinn? Enserio?_**

Noo,pero mi mamá con novio?

**_Dios Quinn superalo….!_**

Subí a mi habitación procesando lo que mi mamá me había dicho, el hecho de que mañana la volvería a ver y…que no se como reaccionar cuando eso pase.y asi fue como me quede dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Los pensamientos de Rachel están Subrayados **

**Los de Quinn Estan en _Cursiva_**

**_&&_ Los de la "conciencia" de Quinn estan _En negrita && En cursiva C:_**

**Capitulo 1 "Reencuentros" **

**Pov Quinn**

Nunca en toda mi vida me habìa sentido tan nerviosa como hoy…Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza! Como debería actuar cuando la vea? Debería portarme como antes? Debería empezar a conquistarla? Debería….

**_Deberías dejar de comportarte como una estúpida!_**

Tú cállate!

Estaba peleando con mi conciencia como siempre cuando sentí un fuerte golpe…

**T:** Quinnie Arriba! Hoy empieza nuestra operación C-A-R-B

**Q:** Oh Tommy! Estas aquí!-Me levante a abrazarlo y luego le di un golpe-

**T:** Ouch! Quinn era necesario regresarme el golpe?

**Q:** Si Tommy Era NECESARIO! Tú && tú tonot plan me tienen los nervio de punta! Tomaré una ducha espera.-Entré al baño y cerré la puerta-

**T:** Oh,vamos Quinn estas Ansiosa que es diferente! Mueres por ver a Rachel!

Después de un rato salí y me encontré con Tommy…

**Q:** Pues si pero,ni siquiera se porque! Ella nunca sintió nada por mi! Que te hace pensar que tú plan va a funcionar?

**T:** El Encanto Fabray Querida!

**Q:** El movimiento de mi trasero?

**T:** No! Bueno si pero ese es "El EFECTO Fabray" Yo hablo de tú encanto! No hay quien pueda resistirse a ti Quinn Nadie!

**Q:** Eso crees..?-Si lo sè, siempre lo he sabido soy guapa pero a Rachel nunca le impresionó eso, me miro al espejo, soy guapa, tengo el trabajo de mis sueños….-

**_Pero no a la chica de tus sueños_**

**Q:** Cállate!

**T:** Porque?

**Q:** Tú no idota! La estúpida voz de mi cabeza de la que te hablè el otro día!-le digo en un susurro-

**_Aunque hables así puedo escucharte Quinn! Estoy en tú cabeza._**

**Q:** Que te cálles!

**T:** Enserio Quinn creo que deberías ver a un psicólogo!

Estaba apunto de decirle a ese tonto lo que se merecia pero…

**J:** Chicos! Bajen a desayunar!

**Q:** Te salvaste de Esta Green….

**POV RACHEL**

Después de un agradable desayuno en casa de los Berry con Santana & Kurt llegamos a Mckinley decir que estaba nerviosa es POCO a comparación de lo que siento en este momento.

**S:** Berry! Tierra llamando a Berry!

**K:** Hey Rachel…cariño! No reacciona Santana creo que esta muerta…

**S:** ya verás que si reacciona…Esa de ahí no es Quinn en bikini?

**R:** Quinn, Bikini, Donde?

**S:** Jajajajja Berry eres taaaaan Gay.

**R:** Ya Santana puedes dejarme un rato? Estoy nerviosa!

**K:** Rachel, cariño, entiendo…entendemos que estas nerviosa porque quieres ver a Quinn pero podrías avanzar y por lo menos llegar a la sala del coro?

Asentí con mi cabeza trate de avanzar pero algo me lo impidió…un coche

**S:** Eres idiota o que? Que no te fijas por donde vas?

De pronto del coche bajó un Rubio….

**-**Lo siento de verdad! Estan bien?

**S:** Si,estamos bien pero eso no quita que seas un idiota que casi nos atropella.

Santana se estaba peleando con aquel rubio cuando de pronto llegó una moto y…

**-**Tommy, estas bien? Santana?

**S:** Rubia culona?-Era ella! Ella!

**-**Latina Tetona!

**S:** Lucy Quinn Fabray!-Santana se acercó a abrazarla,yo estaba en Shock! Era Ella Quinn!

**Q:** Dios Santana! Hace años que no te veo!

**S:** Ni tanto Quinn, solo 4…oye por cierto conoces a este rubio imbecil que casi me mata?

**Q:** Jajaj claro que lo conozco Tommy te presentó a Santana, Kurt y…..

_Rachel? Como no la vi…esta tan….hermosa! DIOS!_

**Q:** Rachel….

Quinn es Quinn…Dios me voy a morir!

**T:** Amm..no se porque pero creo que ustedes dos y yo salimos sobrando…Rachel es un placer…Santana , Kurt quieren un café?

**S & K :** Cla-cla-ro...

**R:** Quinn...Oh por dios!-Corrí a abrazarla tenía que hacerlo-

**Q:** Oh Rachel-_al tener a Rachel en mis brazos así el mundo dejo de existir-_

**R:** Quinn yo ehh….ehh..-Dios Rachel te viste tan obvia-

**Q:** Si, ehh lo siento es que hace mucho que no te veía.-_Dios! soy tan obvia-_

**R:** Que tal todo?-Claro Rachel trata de ser casual_-_

**Q:** Yo ehh…bueno..yo…-**_De verdad Quinn? Te vas a quedar muda en este momento? _**_Siiii, cállate que no puedo pensar!_

**S:** Lamento Interrumpir su encuentro romantico tortolitas, pero quiero ver a Britt Britt-

**R & Q :** Cla-claro-Santana no ya te habias ido?

**R:** Vamos Quinn?

**Q:** Vamos...

**Sigue POV RACHEL**

Estoy junto a Quinn Fabray junto a ella,entramos a la sal del coro donde todos nos esperan ya

**SH:** Oh Rachel,estas aquí ya!

**R:** Asi es mamá…

**SH:** Santana, Kurt, Quinn && tú como te llames solo los esperabamos a ustedes..

**T:** Tommy , me llamo Tommy!

**S:** Jajaja como sea que te llames!Jajajaja Esta vez te pasaste Shelby!

**W:** Chicos! Estan aquí! Que gusto verlos!

**F:** Rachel! –De verdad Finn de verdad?- Quinn.-Eso sonó tan frio-

**F:** Finn-_Si Quinn demuestrale al mastodonte quien manda!-_

**S:** Finn, creí que no sabríamos nada de ti….

**F:** ¿Por qué?

**S:** Bueno pues ya sabes los mamuts estan extintos!

Todos nos saludaron y nos sentamos como antes solo que esta vez Quinn estaba a mi lado

_Si! Me senté a lado de Rachel! Tómala Ballena Hudson TOMALA! Rachel es tan Hermosa….._

**W:** Bueno chicos ya que estamos todos quiero darles las gracias por venir, esto es muy importante para mi & Para Emma…Para Empezar quiero Darles el tema de esta Semana…..Redobles Finn…

_De verdad? Aun siguen con eso?_

**W:** Amo…

-Mami….Estas aquí! Ya te extrañaba!

_Beth?_

* * *

**_Holiii! se que me van a querer matar por dejarlos asi! pero les juro que todo va a ir tomando forma!_**

**_Unas cuantas cosas_**

**_1.-DanDY-21 GRACIAS! de verdad espero no defraudarte!_**

**_2.-SoDamnBeautiful1 Jajaja me dio mucha risa && ansia tú comentario! && se que tal vez quieras matarme por dejarte asì pero todo tiene un porque C;_**

**_3.-greenalysson Gracias! && sobre que Brody,el aun no llegarà! jaja y la verdad no lo quiero cerca de Rachel! Jajaja Okya !_**

**_Sobre Tommy: No serà un obstáculo para las chicas! al contrario serà un apoyo!_**

**_Buuuuuuueno Pues Gracias! && Ojalá les guste este capítulo! amm.. que más? ahh si dejen Reviews Eso alimenta mi Alma...(&& mi Ego) Jajajja && Si quieren Sigan me En Twitter DicemeCharlie_**

**_Buuuuueno Adiosito!_**


End file.
